Hold Me and Don't Let Go
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: It's my version of season 3  because I haven't seen it  and I am a major Delena fan! Jeremy has trouble with girls, Elena can't admit she loves Damon, Damon is Damon, and Stefan will appear in later chapters. R&R!
1. And the issues keep piling

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I darted up from sleeping position to upright. My heart pounded as fast and hard as possible, seeming as though it might pop out of my chest. I gripped it, attempting to hold it still but it didn't seem to help. _What was THAT?_ My mind yelled loud enough to start the beginning of a headache. I went to toss my feet over the edge of the bed and realized I was shaking like a leaf and gave a shot at shushing my heart to stop this shivering but failed.

"Finally, she awakens," Damon's voice spoke from behind me and I jumped off of the bed, spinning around to see shirtless Damon walking out of the bathroom. He rubbed a green towel on his head and his white teeth flashed out as he grinned at me, raising his eyebrows. "Nightmares, I assume? You only screamed every ten seconds."

"Did I… really?" I asked, feeling instantly bad. I remembered falling asleep with Damon after Katherine showed up with the cure. I must've kept him up all night… Damon nodded, shrugging and moving over towards me, throwing the towel on the bed.

"I was up all night anyways," he told me, he smile slipping off of his face. I tried to think back to what happened just before I fell asleep… _Katherine said Stefan…_

"Where's Stefan?" I demanded to know and Damon shrugged, leaving the room and heading down the steps. I followed him, stomping my feet into the ground with each step and contemplating why Stefan wasn't my first concern. I found him in the living room, pouring a glass of alcohol and taking a swig. "Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know that either," Damon admitted, not turning to look at me.

"We have to go find him," I snapped and he spun, glaring at me.

"Wrong. You have to go to school. I have things to do other than that. If I find out you skipped school, I swear I will duct tape you to a desk," he growled and I crossed my arms.

"You can't make me," I retorted as he went to pass me. He froze, his hand tightening on the glass in his hand.

"Let's clear something up," he said as he spun around and shoved me against a wall. My arms were being squished between the wall and Damon's hands. "Stefan obviously knows I'll take care of you. Why the hell do you think he would agree to go with Klaus if he didn't know you were safe? So you're going to listen to me and go to school."

I was startled by Damon's sudden aggressiveness with me and he obviously was too, I concluded after examining his face and deciding it looked how I felt. We stood there for a few moments, Damon probably wanting me to think over feuding with a vampire over school. I sighed, finally shoving him off and after examining me from head to toe, he released me.

"Sorry, just… go home, get some clothes. I'll pick you up after school, okay? After I make a lie for Stefan's absence…" Damon admitted and I nodded slowly. I went to move upstairs and Damon placed an arm in front of me. "Next to the door." I turned to glance at the door and sure enough, my shoes sat there, waiting for my feet to slip into them. I smiled slightly at Damon and then headed towards to door.

"So… Stefan's just gone?" Caroline's voice questioned in my head and I nodded slowly, holding my books tighter to my chest so I didn't even come close to falling apart. "How can Klaus do that?"

"I don't know, Caroline. But Klaus obviously threatened Stefan and Stefan didn't have a choice," I pointed out and Caroline groaned, stamping her foot lightly.

"This is stupid. He can't just walk away! Besides, it's not like he likes Damon or anything…" Caroline spoke and I turned my head away from her. I felt bad for discussing Stefan and Damon's relationship because it wasn't any of my business. I know it's, like, the teenage dream to gossip and have a hot boyfriend but gossiping just wasn't my thing, and apparently neither was having a hot boyfriend.

"Can we just not talk about this?" I said uneasily. Caroline glanced over at me and finally nodded, sighing. She could tell I was upset about this whole situation. "So what're you doing today?" And those words began Caroline's rant about Matt and Tyler and all their issues.

The day went by pretty slow and by the time I hit Alaric's classroom, I felt like dying. How could this day be so long? Doesn't God know that time goes by a certain length? So why is he messing everything up? Alaric smiled at me partway through the class but I brushed it off and glanced out the window, trying to replay my day in my head as a dream so the time would pass by quicker. It started with me waking up screaming, but from what? What was that dream? Damon said it was a nightmare but… now I just don't remember…

"Elena?" Alaric's voice called in my dream land and my head snapped towards him. The classroom was empty and he was sitting on the desk next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I mumbled, getting up and collecting my things. Alaric clasped my arm and spun me to look at him.

"Are you sure? Because-" Alaric was suddenly interrupted by panicked face Jeremy, who darted into the room, looking out of breath.

"We have a problem," Jeremy told them and then Anna stood next to him. My heart sank in my stomach, praying this was a dream. I forgot that nothing was ever a dream anymore. And then Vicki appeared on the other side of him. She went to clasp his hand and he slipped away from her towards Alaric and I.

"Jeremy…" Vicki tried but Jeremy didn't want to hear it, scooting closer towards us.

"Wait. They _died_," I said the words that everyone knew but didn't want to actually hear. Anna had a terrified look on her face, as though she was close to tears.

"Why do you think I'm freaking out? They DIED!" Jeremy yelled and Alaric went to shut the door, making sure no one else heard us. I pulled out my phone just at the moment that Damon found his way into the classroom, pushing through Vicki and Anna.

"Oh, well, it's nice to see you two," he spoke nonchalantly, heading over towards me and Jeremy. Alaric stood behind his desk, his face posed with that expression of _this can't be happening._

"Doesn't this concern you, Damon? You watched Anna _burn_," I snapped, recalling the instance of him telling us.

"Eh, I see dead people come back to life all the time. Look at Jeremy. He's alive. Katherine's alive. This is just an everyday thing," Damon pointed out and finally turned to face the two girls. I saw the Anna had fallen to the floor into a small heap, looking absolutely helpless and scared.

"Okay, well this is not normal. What're we going to do?" Alaric spoke and Damon shrugged, turning towards Jeremy. I instinctively moved closer to him, gripping his hand. I hated Damon's stare and it was worse when it was on my brother.

"Why don't you decide Jeremy? I mean, they're your girlfriends. Which one do you want? Oh don't forget Bonnie, of course," Damon chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows and then widening his eyes just for a second. "We'll just kill the extras. Except Bonnie, of course. We need her."

"Shut up, Damon," I whipped and his eyes turned to me in a glare. I felt a shiver run a river down my back and then suddenly pressure on my lips. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them to Damon's crystal blue ones and the three guys looked at me confused. I was confused myself. What was that?

"J-Jeremy…" Anna's small voice broke their stares and Jeremy was automatically next to her, holding her. "I don't want to die…"

"Shh… it's going to be okay, Anna. We just need to figure some things out," Jeremy tried and Vicki leaned against the wall. Damon's eyes examined her body and Vicki grinned in his direction. I smacked Damon's arm and he sighed, Vicki growling.

"Jeremy… I don't want to die… don't let me die…"


	2. Taking the issues home

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

"Come on, Anna. We're going back to _my_ house," I told her, emphasizing that that Salvator household was mine. Anna clutched onto Jeremy's shirt in the school parking lot, unsure of what to do at this point. She wanted to stay with Jeremy, obviously, but it wasn't safe anywhere but the mansion.

"Jeremy, will you please come?" Anna begged and he looked towards me with pleading eyes. This was not going to be an easy round 2 with his past lovers. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and Jeremy crawled into the back seat with Anna on his tail. Damon slammed the door shut, covering my body with his and I leaned against the car to keep my distance. He refused to allow distance and leaned his face in so I could feel his hot, heavy breath on my neck, causing my heart to speed up.

"Someone seemed jealous someone else was checking out person number three," he spoke, air messing with my ear and I tried to shove him away but he wouldn't allow it.

"Get off, Damon. Why would I be jealous?" I snapped and he chuckled, leaning his nose in to my face and just holding it there.

"Because you want this," he finally spoke after an uncomfortable moment of guilt playing in the back of my head. I shoved him again but he still didn't budge.

"Damon," Alaric's voice broke in and I was thankful. Damon was immediately off of me, grinning towards Alaric. "Don't do anything stupid. Especially with _my_ responsibilities."

"Ahh, you don't worry. I was just messing with the pretty little head of hers and… well, I don't care about the other one," he chuckled before going to get into the driver's side of the vehicle. I fumed, trying to let out steam before getting in the car with that imbecile and suddenly Alaric's arms wrapped around me.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just messing," he told me and I nodded, smiling inwardly at how much Alaric had taken a father's place in my life. "If you need something, you know I have stakes and I will be there in no time." I laughed, pulling away and Alaric opened the passenger's side door. I grinned at him before finally climbing in and he shut the door behind me.

"Oh man, this place is exactly how I remembered it!" Vicki laughed hysterically as she danced into the house. She flung off the heavy coat Alaric had given her to protect her from the sun and then off her hat and sunglasses came. Jeremy had immediately gone upstairs with Anna to the guest bedroom, which I was surprised he even knew where it was. Damon threw the car keys down on the table next to the door, grinning at the mischievous vampire dancing around his living room. "I feel so… alive." Her eyes suddenly turned towards Damon and he grinned with wide eyes. I ground my teeth together and headed back out the front door. I truly wished I hadn't invited her in. I had never liked Vicki, and I especially didn't like her after Matt and I broke up.

"Hey, Bonnie, we have a problem…" I mentioned into the phone and I heard a deep sigh. I was positive Bonnie was getting sick of the vampires needing help.

"What's that?" Bonnie questioned and I sighed, glancing back at the house behind me.

"Anna's back… along with Vicki… and I don't know how that is…" I said quietly and suddenly I felt Damon's breathe poor down my neck and into my shirt. A tremor wrecked through my body and I tried to stay sane. I wasn't sure why Damon had this effect on my all of a sudden. I guess I just felt the need to be loved by someone… It was so lonely without Stefan…

"That's what they meant! Okay, I have to raid my spellbooks. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye," Bonnie said quickly before hanging up and I was shocked at how short the phone call was. I didn't even get to thank her. I shut my phone and shoved it back in my pocket. I turned to move around Damon but he moved in front of me.

"What should we do with Vicki temporarily? I'll kill her willingly," he suggested, raising his eyebrows and grinning. I shoved him out of the way and headed into the house.

"Lock her in the basement," I offered and I looked at his face just as a devilish grin slipped over it. I felt anger suddenly pulse through my veins and I stormed upstairs. Upon reaching the top of the steps, I suddenly felt unsure where to go. I didn't want to be in Stefan's room: there were too many memories. I kept walking until I finally hit Damon's room. I was comfortable here last night and decided this was where I was going to take my nap for the day. I hoped Jeremy and Anna would be fine and Damon wouldn't be a complete imbecile but I had to get rest. My body felt weighted down by gravity and I smiled as I collapsed onto Damon's bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

A/N: The next chapter will be really short and the chapter after that will be longer. Don't worry. I got this!


	3. The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

I woke up and I saw that it was dark in my room, which immediately made my heart sink into my stomach. The dark had become a nightmare for me, knowing all the monsters that crept around at that time. I stood, heading towards the door and pulling it open and glancing down the dark hallway. I could see barely anything but I decided to trek my way through the hallway anyways. I knew about how many steps it was to the stairs and so I was prepared for them. As I hit the bottom, I heard Vicki's giggling from the basement.

"Damon, quit!" she squealed and then she laughed louder and I felt everything in my body freeze. What? In my house? With my brother's dead girlfriend? Excuse me? I made a beeline for the door and yanked on my shoes, grabbing the keys. I darted outside and was in my car in seconds but I hadn't gotten the keys in when shirtless Damon appeared at my window. I went to lock the door but Damon had it open before I could. I attempted not to look at him, especially his face. I felt like breaking into a million pieces and his piercing blue eyes would definitely do that to me.

"Elena…" he spoke quietly, as though afraid to break the perpetual silence. I ignored him, my eyes looking straight forward in front of my vehicle. "Come out. Please. Come inside."

"No," I spoke the word and suddenly, tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't stop the ocean that began its creation. Damon's arms pulled me close and I stood there, listening to his heartbeat and crying as hard as I could. "I miss him, Damon. I miss my parents. I miss Jenna. Why does everyone leave?" And I just repeated those words until I finally cried myself to sleep, leaning against Damon Salvatore.

Next time I opened my eyes, the entire room was pitch black except for a few small flares that were in the fire place, attempting to relight but failing. I went to move and I heard a slight groan, which startled me until I realized who it was: _Damon_. I rolled from my side onto my back, staring up at the blue eyes which barely reflected any light.

"Mmm… Damon?" I mumbled, finally sitting up and trying to figure out where exactly his body was. All I could see were crystal eyes.

"Elena?" he replied, mocking me. He was whispering and I wasn't sure if it was a good _Elena_ or a bad one. "Elena…" That was definitely a stressed one and I suddenly searched for his hand, leaning into him. I had anticipated more room but suddenly my lips were just against the corner of his. The whole room seemed to explode with heat and I immediately retracted myself away from him. I wished there was light. This wouldn't have happened if there had been. I went to stand up to head upstairs or somewhere not near Damon and then I felt his middle finger and thumb clutch my wrist. I turned slightly and his other hand cupped my cheek, leaning my face towards his sharp eyes. I felt every molecule in my body burst with life and energy. The blue eyes suddenly got larger and then his hot breath spilled over every section of my face and my heart exploded out of my body. "_Elena_…" His voice pressed against my lips and I wasn't sure exactly what to do in this moment. I wasn't sure what to feel either. "Don't think." I found myself following his directions that spilled into my mouth and then I was kissing back. He pressed every inch of our being together and I yelped into his mouth. When his lips parted with mine, they moved towards my neck and I unexpectedly gained sense again. His teeth grazed my neck and I shoved him away, praying to God for the strength to get away from him. I was too terrified to speak and I headed for the steps when the lights rapidly flipped on and Jeremy stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Elena?" his voice questioned and I turned to see Damon's facial expression but no one was in the room except Jeremy and me.


End file.
